1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automatic transmission torque converters, which hydrodynamically connect an impeller wheel to a turbine wheel. The invention pertains particularly to the drive connection between the piston of a bypass clutch, which mechanically connects and releases the turbine and impeller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transaxle described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,389, which is assigned to the assignee of my invention, includes a hydrokinetic torque converter having an impeller and a turbine. The housing for the impeller includes a lockup clutch assembly having a clutch plate that engages a friction surface on the impeller housing. The clutch plate carries friction material that establishes a frictional driving connection between the impeller and the turbine when the pressure differential across the clutch plate is sufficient to establish a clutch-engaging force. The clutch plate is connected through a damper assembly to the hub of the turbine, thus establishing a mechanical torque transfer between an engine crankshaft and the turbine shaft, which bypasses the hydrokinetic torque flow path through the torque converter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,330 describes a torque converter bypass clutch having a clutch plate splined to a clutch piston and supported rotatably on the torque converter turbine. A disc, welded to the impeller casing, is splined to a pump shaft.